Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toys
The Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toys are a line of toys created by Mattel based on the film . This line consists of figures based on Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, , , , and . "Attack Pack" set The "Attack Pack" line are figures consisting multiple man sized creatures. *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Attack Pack" Dilophosaurus *"Attack Pack" Velociraptor (Green) *"Attack Pack" Dimorphodon (Gray variant) *"Attack Pack" Dimorphodon (Green Variant) *"Attack Pack" Gallimimus *"Attack Pack" Stygimoloch "Stiggy" *"Attack Pack" Herrerasaurus (Red) *"Attack Pack" Minmi *"Attack Pack" Protoceratops *"Attack Pack" Proceratosaurus "Roarivores" The "Roarivores" line consists of dinosaurs that makes an electronic sound when a button on their back is pressed. *"Roarivores" Allosaurus *"Roarivores" Ankylosaurus *"Roarivores" Baryonyx *"Roarivores" Ankylosaurus *"Roarivores" Ceratosaurus *"Roarivores" Metriacanthosaurus *"Roarivores" Pteranodon *"Roarivores" "Sinoceratops" (molded as Pachyrhinosaurus) *"Roarivores" Triceratops "Action Attack" The "Action Attack" line consists of dinosaurs that either snap their jaws or swing their tail when pushing a button on their lower back. *"Action Attack" Carnotaurus *"Action Attack" Stegosaurus *"Action Attack" Suchomimus Slime sets The slime line consists of dinosaurs that come packaged with slime. *Dino DNA Lab Kit Velociraptor *Dino DNA Lab Kit Dimorphodon *Lava Surge Playset with exclusive Baryonyx '' '' "Battle Damage" The "Battle Damage" line consists of dinosaurs with a part of their skin that can slide down which is the battle damage. The "Battle Damage" line is exclusive to Walmart. *"Battle Damage" Tyrannosaurus rex with Monolophosaurus *"Battle Damage" Roarin' Super Colossal Tyrannosaurus rex *"Battle Damage" Velociraptor "Blue" *"Battle Damage" Pachycephalosaurus *"Battle Damage" Triceratops *"Battle Damage" Stygimoloch *"Battle Damage" Herrerasaurus *"Battle Damage" Pteranodon (Not yet released) *"Battle Damage" Gallimimus *"Battle Damage" Velociraptor (Yellow) (Not yet released) "Destruct-A-Saurs" The "Destructasaurs" consists of dinosaurs and destructible accessories that have magnets. The "Destruct-A-Saurs" line were originally exclusive to Toys "R" Us, but has since been found at Walmart stores and available on their website. *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Dilophosaurus with ''Compsognathus'' *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Dimetrodon with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Pteranodon with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Velociraptor with Microceratus *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Stygimoloch with Dimorphodon *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Stygimoloch Lab set (Cancelled) *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Tyrannosaurus rex Ambush Playset (Limited release) *"Destruct-A-Saurs" Pteranodon Copter Attack set "Legacy Collection" The "Legacy Collection" is a Target exclusive line based around the previous films of the Jurassic Park franchise. This line consists of toys for Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''and ''Jurassic Park III *''Jurassic Park'' Extreme Chompin' Tyrannosaurus rex *''Jurassic Park'' Dilophosaurus (8-pack) *''Jurassic Park'' Gallimimus (Has running feature) *''Jurassic Park'' Gallimimus (8-pack) *''Jurassic Park'' Dilophosaurus (Can spit out water) (Not yet released) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' [[Junior|Junior Tyrannosaurus rex]] *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Velociraptor (Mint green) (Tiger striped) (8-pack) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Velociraptor (Grey) (Tiger striped) (8-pack) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Velociraptor (Light Orange) (Tiger striped) (Can leap) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Pachycephalosaurus *''Jurassic Park III Pteranodon'' *''Jurassic Park III'' Extreme Chompin' Spinosaurus (Limited release) *''Jurassic Park III'' Velociraptor (Male) (Not yet released) '' '' '' '' '' '' Non-line specific toys These are toys that come in no specific line (e.g:"Real Feel" Mosasaurus,"Thrash n' Throw" Tyrannosaurus rex etc.) *"Thrash n' Throw" Tyrannosaurus rex *"Super Colossal" Tyrannosaurus rex *"Real Feel" Mosasaurus *Articulated Indoraptor figure *"Grab n' Growl" Indoraptor *Pterano-Drone Category:Toys